


Possession

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Description of Sex, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Out of Character, [gets uncomfortably close to the mic] hi i'm back with more ooc iotsumu, inspired by the fall ichiban kuji, iorin's a partial sadist beware children, please read and understand the tags before entering this hellhole, yeah sorry about that buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: Iori only took pleasure in one thing in his life: slaughtering yokai. Despite this fact, he seems to have become infatuated with one of them.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> [insert Yoongi's voice] I want to throw my whole self away.
> 
> This story is similar to “Wishes”, as it’s inspired by the same quote in part 2 of the main story. This story’s structure is also similar to Iori’s chapter in “Thirst”.
> 
> Do I know why? Not really. Do I know why I made this? Not really.
> 
> In all honesty, I don't even know what I wrote.
> 
> Please enjoy, somehow.

* * *

An ear-deafening shrill.

  
  
It was an agonizing sound, resembling the final cry of a man on the battlefield, ready to lose himself after having lost everything and everyone dear to him. The sob of a mother, watching her precious newborn forcefully ripped from her arms, those stretched-out arms belonging to the body that had cradled it remaining empty. A whimper of a small child, being beaten relentlessly with no mercy as another blow is dealt to his face, tears running down like a somber rain as every fiber of his being stings.

  
  
It drove him mad.

  
  
Iori retains his scowl directed at the pathetic shape in front of him as it uselessly twitches and lurches, its limbs twisting and bending the bones with a blood-curdling crunch. The gleaming sword of his already pierced the physical body of the yokai, signaled by the shadowy smoke seeping out of the wound, replacing the sight of crimson blood typical of a mortal being. Inhuman sounds left the body of matter, mixing scratchy and inaudible words, like metal squeaking against metal and wood grating against the wood.

  
  
_Scum._

  
  
Iori twists the blade deeper in the disintegrating corpse, which gradually faded away as each second passed. His eyes fill with pure disdain of the object in front of him, consuming the beautiful hue of the navy of his eyes, turning everything to a black as his irises dilate.

  
  
The corners of his lips turn his mouth into a sadistic grin, the pleasurable expression overtaking his face.

  
  
_Deeper. Deeper. Until there’s nothing left of it._

 

Without Iori knowing, the yokai had fully disappeared already, his blade stabbing into the concrete ground near the shrine.

 

The male blinks before his eyes return to normal as if he was in a daze. Like if the last couple of moments were a more illusion, just a dream.

  
  
Iori lifts the sword from the ground, sheathing his blade before turning away, boots clinking against the ground. With his back turned and without sparing a look of pity or regret, Iori steps forward with a tight grip on the handle of his sword.

  
  
_Until there’s nothing left._

* * *

  
  
“Iori-san?”

  
  
A delicate voice calling out his name broke Iori out of his daydream. His blackened vision turns colorful with hues once more, clearing to reveal a young girl kneeling in front of him. Within a daze, he absorbs the details of the environment.

  
  
It was the same shrine of his dream. The worn-out and discolored wood, aged with the centuries as the layers of paint peel off. The unkept path littered with weeds and weathered stones. The standing trees, still blooming with their viridian leaves rustling together with the light breeze caressing his cheeks. He was leaning against one of the trees, aided by his twin swords at his side. Iori felt the sensation of his back and head touching the bark of the wood, the texture rough and bumpy. He sat on the light grass, green streaks supported by layers upon layers of earth.

 

Iori now looked at the female in front of him, who happened have strange protruding horns on her head.

  
  
“...Tsumugi-san?” He whispers her name, uncertain if it was a dream or reality.

 

“Ah, you’re awake now.” She smiles, eyes sparkling in innocence as a lock of her pale blonde hair falls from her ear onto her face. If Iori were to describe it, he was absolutely enchanted.

  
  
“You were sleeping but you seemed to have a dark expression on your face. Iori-san, were you having a nightmare?” As her beady eyes resembling blooming flowers of carmine stared at him as she questioned his thoughts, Iori collects his memories about her once more.

  
  
_Her name is Tsumugi, only a little older than myself in appearance. She lives at this abandoned temple by herself, with no family or friends. She's humble, kind, somewhat strict in a way, but extremely hard-working._

_And despite her human-like features and gentle demeanor, she is a yokai._

 

Iori remembers that night, where she told everything about herself to him. A mere human.

 

She had been the daughter of a renowned family years ago and despite their enormous wealth, they were very kind in helping everyone who lived disadvantaged lives. However, a strange mage came along to their village and without warning, she was cursed. The mage has been envious of her family, her village, and especially of her own beauty. And so, she had become a yokai. When her family had thought that was already much, they were told that if she were to stay in the village, every night another person would turn into a yokai.

 

Refusing to stay at the village with such a curse, she departed. She couldn’t handle the guilt if she were to convert others. Tsumugi ended up at an abandoned shrine and soon called it her home, isolating herself from life and accompanying death in its solitude.

 

Iori recalls how he found that place as well. Upon one mission where he was separated from his division and heavily injured in the process, he found such a place. It showed signs of human life, but yet it was so quiet, deadly silent. It has reeked of death, the sweet scent appealing to his fogged mind. Without even realizing it, he collapsed on the creaky wood.

 

He woke up the next morning, his wounds treated but still aching. When he tried to get up, he was stopped by a feminine voice. In the entryway, there stood a female yokai. The species of monsters that he lived to slaughter. And yet when their eyes met, Iori felt something inside him change. His grip on his sword froze as he could only stare at her.

* * *

 

"...Why?" He mutters, his voice a mix of irritation, hostility, and exhaustion.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Why didn't you kill me when you had a chance?" She opens her mouth to respond, but words clog up in her throat and block air entering her vocal cords. Her eyes drift sideways as she attempts to find the right words, pressured under his glare for an answer.

 

"I... couldn't do that sort of thing to you, to anyone. But you... have always lived depending on others, haven't you?" She finally speaks, her words paused every so often but are spoken with a certain confidence.

 

"..." Whenever he had lost the energy or refused to respond, the male did not talk back. However, his fingers visibly twitched.

 

"You don't live for yourself, you live for others' desires.” The male narrows his eyes and he allows her to continue her words.

 

”I wanted you to have a future free of your responsibilities that burden you, that weigh out your true wants in this life." Both of them looked up and their eyes connect, one staring into another.

 

"...What an idiotic reason that is..." He says, sounding unimpressed by her words.

 

"Yes, you're right. What am I saying to a stranger..." She half-heartily laughs at her own actions as if to shake off the embarrassment.

 

"...you..." A faint murmur catches her attention.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said thank you. What an obtuse person you are." The male suddenly outbursts, his face slightly flushed red.

 

" _Obtuse_?! I save your life and you treat me so rudely? You-- Ah." The yokai retorts back quickly before abruptly pausing in her words, causing him to sigh.

 

"What is it now?" He questions, exasperated.

 

"I still don't know your name. It would be rude to keep saying 'you'. Let's introduce ourselves!" She says enthusiastically, changing the mood of the atmosphere.

 

"Hah?" Despite such a deadpan response, she continues with her cheerful attitude.

 

"My name is Tsumugi! What’s yours?”

 

"...Iori.”

 

"Iori-san, is it? A pleasure to meet you!" Tsumugi smiles, a strange thing sending his heart racing and heat to his neck.

 

_How...cute._

 

Iori thought. Somehow and for some reason, Iori felt a strange desire bubble up in him. It was unrecognizable, but it urged him, pulled him in. And he didn't resist as it welled up, overflowed, and flooded his entire mind.

 

"...The pleasure is mine, Tsumugi-san."

* * *

 

"Tsumugi-san,” Iori speaks her name, his tone uncertain of emotion like an unsolved puzzle.

  
  
“Yes, is there something wrong, Iori-san—“ Iori takes her tinier and feminine hands in his gloved ones, before raising her knuckles to his pink lips.

  
  
“I-Iori-san! W-What are— ah...” He presses his lips against the soft skin of her fingers, his warmth passing to her cold body. Tsumugi feels a strange thrill run through her body, blood rising to her face and her chest thumping loudly.

  
  
“I will become yours. A slave, a mere possession.” His eyes partially lidded, staring at the skin of her soft hands. The colors in his irises were glazed over with an absolute fixation for her. For Tsumugi.

 

“I will become your weapon, your sword.” His words were sharp yet carried a tone of fondness with them. Iori brings her hand to his cheeks as he leans into them, feeling each bend of her fingers against his skin.

 

“I, Izumi Iori, will swear to make your dream come true.” Iori fully opens his eyes to reveal the fervor he had deep within himself. Tsumugi was left speechless at his passion, searching for the proper words.

  
  
“...I don’t think I deserve such thing, Iori-san...” Feeling humbled at the intense amount of adoration by the male, Tsumugi smiles faintly. Being slightly off-guard by her response, Iori’s eyes widen before his mouth molds into a smirk.

  
  
“Then, in exchange...” He lets go of her hand, leading his own to cup her delicate face.  
  
  
  
“Give yourself to me, Tsumugi-san.” His voice was husky as Iori runs his thumb over her cold yet silky lips, staring intensely at the folds in the surface. He traces each curve, admiring how lovely the pink hue contrasts against the white of his gloved finger. Tsumugi stares into his eyes, breathing lightly in faint puffs with her muscles matching the tense atmosphere. She observes Iori’s eyes, the darkened hue of his irises soaked in infatuation. 

 

“Only look at me, see only me.” Iori moves his face closer to hers and their lips brush against each other, nearly kissing. His lips twitched hungrily, greedy for them to touch, to mold into each other and never separate.

 

“Want me.” Slowly but surely, Iori parts his lips the slightest of distance before biting down on her upper lip, discerning the sensation of his teeth sinking into soft flesh. He increases his input of strength, ensuring that a visible and permanent mark is left behind. Tsumugi flutters her eyes close, indulging in the sharp pain of his bite against her thin lips. The stinging of the wound was harsh but so pleasurable at the same time. A small rumble of satisfaction left her mouth, vibrating against his.

  
  
In an obscure part of his imagination, the young male toys with his sinful fantasies. He daydreams of inflicting pain to the innocent yokai in front of him, so much the experience could be considered euphoric.

  
  
Imagining such a vulgar scene, her petite and bare body writhing underneath him, limbs ruffling the stained futon sheets. Her cries of his name, fresh tears running down her porcelain skin littered with bites and marks, like roses blooming in season. The peaks of her chest urging to be toyed with, being the perfect size for his cupped palms to fully envelop them in his grasp. The honey seeping out from the deepest part inside her, sticking to his fingers as they explore each spot moist with feverish pleasure. The irresistibly sweet and addictive flavor coating his tongue as he licks the sugary fluid flowing out of her. With her body only produces more and more in order to feed his void-like hunger, her thighs twitch and press against his head in a desperate attempt to fight back the pleasure.

 

The feeling of becoming one, every part of her being squeezing against him, internally and externally. Breaking in deeper and deeper, hitting the farthest part of her that he could ever reach, reaching the entrance to her womb. Then a release, the sensation of filling up every corner of her insides. Even with her body limp, lungs exhausted, and head spinning, he licks his lips hungrily and goes in for another bite.

  
  
With such indecent thoughts invading and filling his mind, Iori wondered himself if he was becoming corrupted by the curse Tsumugi had told him about. If he had fallen into her trap and had no way to escape. If he was possessed by her evil powers, allowing his humanity to degrade. He knew explicitly remaining by her side will turn him into one of her kind.

  
  
Yet, even if that were to happen, Iori knew hidden in the depths of his remaining sanity, he would gladly accept his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for what I have done with this pairing.
> 
> I feel like you can see the quality of my writing dropping in the middle of the story. Yeah, that’s when I entered writer’s block but decided I needed to finish this.


End file.
